japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (Anime)
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-Ⅴ is a Japanese anime series, that was created by. The series is produced by Nihon Ad Systems and Studio Gallop. While the music was arranged by. It is the fourth main spin-off series. It began airing in Japan on April 6, 2014. The English version started airing on July 24, 2015. The series follows the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. The series focuses on a new protagonist, Yuya Sakaki. As with the previous spin-offs, it focuses on and introduces a new type of Summoning. This time it is Pendulum Summoning, as well as Pendulum Monsters and the mechanic in general. There is also a manga adaptation. Plot Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V centers around Yuya Sakaki, as he tries to escape from harsh reality by smiling. But one Duel leads him to make a determination to confront the difficulties and he will get the power of infinite possibilities. The show's main theme is "Take a step forward with courage!!" Yuya is a student at a preparatory school, learning to become an "entertainment Duelist", a type of professional Duelist. The story is set in Paradise City on the coast of Japan. Leo Corporation is run by its president Declan Akaba. Thanks to the spread of the company's "Solid Vision with mass," "Action Duels" are born in Paradise City and has reached worldwide popularity. Children look up to star-level Pro Duelists, and they learn Summoning and Duel styles at various large and small cram schools, including the You Show Duel School that Yuya attends and the largest of such schools, Leo Institute of Dueling (LID). One day, Yuya ends up fighting an exhibition match with the current champion of Pro Duel world… During the Duel, Yuya's pendant begins to glow, giving him access to a never-before-seen type of Summoning called Pendulum Summoning. This causes the Leo Corporation to take an interest in Yuya. Meanwhile, a dark Duelist is trying to take down the Leo Corporation, and he looks exactly like Yuya! In order to become a pro and follow in his father's footsteps, Yuya must win four matches in a row to qualify for the Arc League Championship. During this challenge, Yuya grows as a Duelist and eventually gains entry into the tournament. As the tournament is about to begin, Declan wonders whether Yuya has the strength to protect the Standard Dimension from his father, Leo Akaba. The Paradise City Championship is underway, and Yuya's first match is against his rival: Sylvio. When they last met, Sylvio promised that he would master Pendulum Summoning before their next Duel and defeat Yuya. Meanwhile, Sora's opponent is none other than Shay, a highly dangerous Duelist from another dimension who has entered the tournament at Declan's request. Ultimately, Yuya and his friends have found themselves in a ever-growing mystery surrounding the major Dueling schools in the city... and beyond. Difference Between Anime Versions *Some names are Americanized. *Most, if not all of the music in the dub is rescored. *The Pendulum Zone activation and point gauge sound effects are replaced with different ones than the originals. *Dialog is added in some scenes to remove silence. *Frederick's shivers are changed to dancing. *Paint edits involve changes to the footage. General edits that involves digital paint goes under this category. *An example of a paint edit in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, where Nico Smiley's moustache is edited. Left is the Japanese version and right is the dubbed version. *Nico Smiley's mustache was lengthened to avoid resemblance to Adolf Hitler. *The "LDS" (Leo Duel School) sign is changed to "LID" (Leo Institute of Dueling). *The Duelist's names in the beginning of all Duels are removed and the LP counter is enlarged. *Skirts and socks on female characters are lengthened to avoid any sexual implications. *Most of the Japanese text is digitally painted out. *When a Duelist is holding a card(s) in a way that it appears like they're flipping the bird, their hand is redrawn. *A common example of this is when a Duelist is about to place a Pendulum Monster(s) in their Pendulum Zone(s) while holding Pendulum Monster(s). *In advertisements, every card shown is digitally painted out. *Some monsters are edited to correspond with their TCG artworks. *The explanation of Action Duels before the beginning of an opening is cut. *Some close up shots showing lots of text are cut. An example is a close up shot of a Poster with text or a close up shot of the contents of a book. *Some scenes that are too violent to be shown are cut. Episodes *'84' (so far) Theme Songs :Opening *'Believe x Believe' (Ep. 1 - 30) *'Burn!' (Ep. 31 - 49) *'UNLEASH' (Ep. 50 - 75) *'Trump Card' (Ep. 76 - Present) :Closing *'One Step' (Ep.1 - 30) *'Future fighter!' (Ep. 31 - 49) *'ARC of Smile!' (Ep. 50 - 75) *'Speaking' (Ep. 76 - Present) ;English *'Can you Feel the Power' (Ep. 1 - 50) Sagas * Voice Cast :Japanese *Kensho Ono as Yuya Sakaki *Arisa Kiyoto as Masumi Kotsu *Daisuke Namikawa as Professor *Hiroki Touchi as Yusho Sakaki *Natsuki Hanae as Hokuto Shijima *Ryoko Yui as Yuko Sakaki *Shougo Yano as Shingo Sawatari *Yamato Kinjo as Shun Kurosaki *Yuuna Inamura as Serena, Yuzu Hiiragi *Aoi Yuki as Mieru Hochun *Arisa Shida as Young Yuya Sakaki *Yoshimasa Hosoya as Reiji Akaba *Youhei Oobayashi as Noboru Gongenzaka *Kengo Takanashi as Yaiba Todo *Kikuko Fujimoto as Himika Akaba *Mie Sonozaki as Sora Shiun'in *Mitsutaka Itakura as Shūzō Hiiragi *Natsuki Hanae as Hokuto Shijima *Kyouko Chikiri as Futoshi *Manpei Takagi as Yuto *Nanami Shinde as Tatsuya *Sarah Emi Bridcutt as Rin *Satomi Akesaka as Ayu *Shinpei Takagi as Yugo *Kensho Ono as Yuri *Hiroshi Shirokuma as Gen Ankokuji *Katsuhisa Houki as Mr. Sawatari *K*azuhiro Yamaji as Narrator *Eri Saito as Mrs. Mokota *Hajime Iijima as Nico Smile *Masami Iwasaki as Mr. Gongenzaka *Masamichi Kitada as Jean-Michel Roger *Shintarō Asanuma as Crow Hogan *Takanori Hoshino as Jack Atlas *Yuka Hirata as Melissa Claire *Mina Fukui as Ruri Kurosaki :English *Michael Liscio JR. as Yuya Sakaki *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Ally *Billy Bob Thompson as Declan Gong *Daniel J. Edwards as Dipper *Matt Shipman as Shay *Michael Crouch as Silvio *Emily Jenness as Zusu Boyle *Tom Wayland as Skip Boyle *Lianne Marie Dobbs as Henrietta *Saskia Maarleveld as Yuya's Mom Trivia all information on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc Ⅴ (Anime) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_ARC-V